Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Zeldapedia for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of +6 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Zeldapedia for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion The Midna (bureaucrat) I'm going to nominate The Midna for the Bureaucrat position that just because available. He's been a very good editor, consistent, and has stuck to the wiki for as long as I can remember from his first day. He's already an administrator, and has support from many other Bureaucrats. So why don't you vote for him? Mr kmil 18:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : I wrote it, I sign it. Mr kmil 18:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : TM seems to be the best option here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Not much to really say here Oni Link 19:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : A perfect fit. --AuronKaizer ' 19:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : What the Kaizermeister said -'Minish Link 19:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I've thought about this a lot after Joe announced his secret on the IRC and TM got admin. He's just the perfect fit, he knows his mark up, great editor, never a inactive time. He's just ready for this and deserves it. -'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Wait, what secret? Did I miss something again? Mr kmil 20:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :: : He announced that he was retiring. -'Jazzi BassJapas ' 20:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Birdman5589 (rollback) :Birdman5589 (talk · · ) I was going to wait until rollback users would have their name a different color in the history, but I figured I might as well try to get rollback in preparation for it. I haven't had the most perfect reputation here. Joe thought that I was alter when I first came (I didn't think my edits were that bad) and I did upload images for a while from the dreaded non-cannon Wii version of Twilight Princess. In reality though I feel like I'm a good editor. I may not be the best editor but I think I contribute in my own unique ways. There have been a few situations now where I would have benefited from having rollback rights but instead had to contact a rollbacker to help me out. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Votes : : Dude, similarities between another user during a time of turmoil is no reason to oppose and neither is uploading pictures from the Wii version of TP. You have taken up leadership with the YouTube channel and I think you are ready for rollback. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : :I believe that you're ready for this position, you've been here for a while, you meet the criteria, and your edits are above par. You've helped out cleaning up vadalism even though i can't spell it correctly I really do believe that you're ready for this. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Your contribution to the site goes beyond edit count with all the effort that you put into the you tube channel. Suffice to say you get my vote Oni Link 19:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Mr kmil 19:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Outstanding dedication, knowhow, communication skills and all that jazz. No doubt about it. And the least of your worries is your "chequered" past, for which you are, obiviously, exonerated (even though there was no need... just if it makes you feel better s'all). Just be a little more careful about double-checking revertable edits for any positive contributions, so that they aren't lost along with whatever made you come to the decision of rolling it back. --AuronKaizer ' 19:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : I was actually considering nominating you the other day. You have wiki know-how, great editor, and all that. Essentially, what AK said. -'Minish Link 19:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : My first reaction was, "Yes." I decided to check your edit count and contributions; needless to say, I wasn't disappointed. Be sure to do what AK said, and you're ready. The 19:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Requests for demotion